Wanting What You Can't Have
by speedmonkey
Summary: The CSI'S face a diffcult case while Tim and Calleigh struggle to get a baby through an adoption agency. Can they solve the case? Or will a killer go free? Will someone screw up the case? Will Tim and Calleigh get the child they've always wanted? Please r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for people you don't. Everything else belongs to the wonderful people over at CBS who took away our ship. lol.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Coming Home. So you'll need to read that first. Sorry it took me so long to get this. I've been busy with my first wonderful week of school. (Can you hear the sarcasm. lol.)

---TALLEIGH---

Tim woke up and rolled over his hand hitting the bed. He sat up slowly. He always woke up with Calleigh next to him. And Tim didn't really like change. Tim grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on and walked downstairs in search for Calleigh. Tim walked through the kitchen and onto the back proch were he found her leaning against the railing.

"Hey beautiful." said Tim as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Calleigh glanced back at him . "Hey."

"You know how I don't like to wake up alone." said Tim as he kissed her neck. Calleigh pushed away and sighed. "Calleigh what's going on with you?"

Calleigh glared at him. "If you don't know what's wrong with me. Then obviously your not the man I married." said Calleigh and stormed off inside.

Tim sighed and followed her inside. He went to say something but Calleigh interrupted him. "Don't bother Speedle. We have to get to work anyways."

Tim nodded. Knowing there was no way to argue with her. She was southern, cute as hell, but once she made up her mind that was it.

---TALLEIGH---

"Hey guys." said Eric as Tim and Calleigh entered the break room. Neither of them saying a word. "Ok good morning to you to." said Eric as he sat down on the couch with his coffee. Calleigh grabbed a cup and walked out the door not saying a word. "What's with her?"

"She's just frustrated over this whole not being able to get a baby thing."

Eric nodded and gave Tim a sympathetic smile. "Well you want a baby right?"

"Of course I do Delko. But...what adoption agency in their right mind is going to give us a baby?"

Eric shrugged. He could tell his best friend was hurting and he had know way to help him.

"I just...I want a baby...just as much as the next person. But i'm kinda happy that Calleigh can't have one of her own. I just don't see why people should bring babies into this world when people that we see everyday...people like Staurt Otis can hurt them. I just don't see it." said Tim. Eric could tell Tim was on the verge of tears. Tim shrugged and left the room.

---TALLEIGH---

Tim sat on the bench in front of his locker. He sighed and opened his locker. Glancing at pictures of him and Calleigh. Some of him and Eric, Alexx and even one of Horatio. Tim smiled at their wedding photo. He was suprised when tears fell from his eyes. He did really want a baby but then again he didn't. He could barely stand it when Calleigh lost their first child. And then when Calleigh got shot. He just didn't want to take chance of losing someone he could get attached to. Tim didn't kicked his locker in frustration.

"Speed..." said Horatio. Tim jumped not knowing Horatio was standing there.

"Hey H." said Tim not turning around.

"You ok?"

Tim nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well if your sure your ok. We got a scene with your name on it."

Tim nodded. "What is it?"

"Male d.b. that's all I know."

Tim nodded. "Alright i'll be there in a minute."

"Ok take your time." said Horatio and left the room.

Tim sighed and wiped the tears from his face. And left the locker room.

---TALLEIGH---

Tim stepped out of his SUV and started to walk towards the crime scene. Calleigh turned around and walked over to him. "I don't think you should work this case."

"Why?" asked Tim slowly.

"You know the victim."

Tim's eye's narrowed. "What do you mean I know the victim Calleigh?"

Calleigh sighed and faught the tears in her eyes. She suddenly regreated being mad at him earlier. "Its...its James."

Tim's breath hitched. "No...Calleigh I just talked to him last night he was fine."

"I know baby." Tim shoved Calleigh's hand away and walked under the crime scene tape where he found Alexx examining the body.

"Timmy...you shouldn't be here."

"What's the COD Alexx?"

"Timmy..."

"Alexx don't ok."

"It looks like a gun shot wound to the throat. But i'll know more after post."

Tim nodded and Horato looked over at him. "Speed..."

Tim nodded and walked towards Horatio.

"Speed I can't let you work this?"

"H...you called me to this scene. I'm already here. I'm working it."

"Speed."

"Horatio...somebody just killed my brother. He just graduated from the academy. I'm staying on this case."

"Stetler's not going to let you."

Tim laughed lightly. "When have you ever cared about what Stetler does. A far as i'm concerend. Stletler. Can kiss my ass." said Tim and walked away.

---TALLEIGH---

Tim sat in the locker room. His cell phone in his hands. He didn't want to call his Mom, but he knew he had to. He opened the cell phone and dialed his parents number. "Hey mom its me."

"Timmy...how are you doing? How's Calleigh?"

"She's fine. I've been better."

"Timmy what's a matter?"

Tim sighed. "I got a call out today."

"Well you normally get those don't you?"

Tim sighed. "It was James mom."

Claudia was silent on the the other line. Tim could feel Calleigh sit down next to him. "Timmy you gotta be mistaken."

"I'm not mom."

"Timmy...he just graduated from the academy. He wanted to be just like you."

"I know mom. I'm sorry."

"Have you got any leads?"

"You know I can't talk about that."

Claudia sighed. "I got one baby in jail. Another risking his life everyday. And now one on a morgue slab."

"I'm sorry." was all Tim could say. He talked to his mom for a few more minutes then hung up the phone. "Her and my dad are going to fly down as soon as they can get a flight."

Calleigh nodded and put her hands over Tim's. "I'm sorry Tim."

"You didn't pull the trigger." said Tim softly.

"I know that. But i'm still sorry."

Tim nodded and began to cry slightly. "Oh baby come here." stated Calleigh and pulled Tim towards her and held him tightly as he cried.

"He was my little brother."

"I know...I know."

"We gotta find out who did this?"

"I know baby...and we will."

TBC...Hate it? Love it? Let me know in a review won't you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since Speed'sGirl22 was so demanding. Here's another chapter. lol.

---TALLEIGH---

Tim tossed and turned in bed. Tim accidentally elbowed Calleigh and she woke with a start rubbing her eye. Calleigh turned over seeing Tim with an angry look on his face. Calleigh sighed and looked down at the bed. He was having a nightmare. "Tim..." said Calleigh as she shook her husband. Tim shoved her hand away. "Tim honey...wake up. Your having a nightmare." Tim again shrugged her hand away. Calleigh sat their watching her husband toss and turn for a few more minutes, before she had enough and shook him. "Tim wake up!" Tim grabbed Calleigh's arm. Obviously still asleep.

"I told you nobody hurts my family." said Tim angrily in his sleep.

"Ow Tim... your hurting me."

Tim woke up and realized what he was doing and let go off Calleigh's arm. "Calleigh...i'm...i'm..." said Tim and jumped out of bed.

"Tim...its ok it was a nightmare."

"No...I hurt you...I gotta get out of here."

"Tim..."

Tim ignored her and put his jeans on. Calleigh crawled across the bed and put her cool arms around his neck. "It's ok."

Tim sighed and leaned into her embrace. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Tim turned around and went to say something, but noticed the bruise forming around her eye. "Did I do that to you?"

Calleigh looked down at the bed. Tim shook his head. "I gotta get out of here."

"Tim..."

---TALLEIGH---

Tim needed time to clear his head. He tried walking on the beach but that wasn't helping much, so he decided to go back to the lab. Tim didn't know any of the particulars of the case. After he found out his brother died he went home. All he knew was James was killed with a 57 magnum. Tim sighed when he walked into trace. Belmontes clearly pulling a double.

"Sam, why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of this."

"Speedle its alright."

"No your tired. You could over look something. I got it."

Sam hesitated but nodded. "Alright."

Tim waited until same walked out and then went over to the lab table. The machine beeped a few minutes later and Tim took the results. "Sun screen?" muttered Tim to himself. Tim put down the results and walked into the A/V lab. He didn't see Tyler around so he took the security tape from the evidence box and put it into the VCR.

He saw his brother walking to his car. And a women walking to hers. He then saw another man, unable to see his face force the young women against a car. James noticed this and tried to pull the man off the poor women. The struggled for a few mintues until the man pulled out a gun from behind him. Tim closed his eyes when his brother fell to the ground. The next thing Tim knew was two delicate arms go around him.

"Stop torturing yourself. You did nothing wrong." whispered Calleigh into his ear.

Tim sighed. "How's your eye?" asked Tim not looking at her.

"It's got a little bruise but its fine." Tim looked down at her wrist and noticed a hand print wrapped around it.

"You should probably get some ice for that."

"I already did before I came here." said Calleigh as she reached over and stopped the tape. "You need to get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Tim...just come home. Well figure this out in the morning."

"I don't want to figure it out in the morning Cal. I want to figure it out now."

"Tim...cases take time. Horatio and Eric and Stetler are already working this, it won't kill you to get some sleep."

"No but it will kill you." said Tim as he wrote down the license plate number of the car that the man pushed the women against.

Calleigh sighed and let her husband walk out the door.

---TALLEIGH---

"Detective..." said Stetler as he walked into the break room.

"Stetler..." said Calleigh with a fake smile.

"Ouch." said Stetler lifting Calleigh's chin to look at her eye. "A perp elbow you?"

"No." said Calleigh flatly.

"Did...did Speedle do this to you?" Calleigh didn't say anything. "Is your husband abusing you?"

"No."

"Then who did it to you?"

---TALLEIGH---

"Horatio." said Calleigh frantically as she pushed the door open to trace. "I need to talk to you."

"Calleigh nows not really a good time."

"Horatio...its about Tim." started Calleigh. "Outside. Now!"

Horatio nodded and walked out the door that Calleigh held open for him. "What's going on?"

"I was in the break room getting a cup of coffee, and Stetler walked in. He saw my eye and the bruise on my arm. I tried to explain it to him, that it was just a nightmare. But he wouldn't hear it. Horatio he's gone after Tim. I think he's going to take his badge away from him."

Horatio paused for a second. Letting all the information soak in before he spoke. "Alright...were is Tim know?"

"I don't know. Early this morning he found something on the video survaliance and he took off like a bat out of hell."

"Alright...Calleigh you hang tight ok. Well get this all figured out."

Calleigh nodded and watched Horatio walk down the hall.

---TALLEIGH---

Tim stepped out of his SUV and knocked loudly on the car owner's door. "Can I help you?"

"Miami-Dade Police department." said Tim holding up his badge. "I believe that your car was used in a murder last night. Would it be ok if I examine your car?"

The women nodded, and lead Tim to the garage. "My car was involved in a murder?"

"Yeah...it was." said Tim as he took out his finerprint powder and walked over to the trunk.

"Do you mind if I ask who died?" asked the elderly lady sweetly.

"He was a cop." Tim stated soflty, his voice cracking.

"Oh...not the one I heared about on the news?"

"Yeah...him." said Tim flatly.

"Oh his poor family." Tim faught as hard as he could to hold back his tears. "You...you look alot like that boy...are you related to him young man?"

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked at the lady. Sadness in his eyes. "He was my brother."

"I'm so sorry."

Tim nodded. "That makes two of us."

---TALLEIGH---

"Delko I got multiple prints can you run them for me please?" asked Tim as he came out of the elevator.

"Yeah..." said Eric softly.

"Speedle..."

"Stetler to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Tim sarcastically.

"Your under arrest."

"What?" asked Claudia Speedle frantically.

"What in the hell did I do?"

"You lose your brother so you figure you'd take it out on your wife?"

"What...I never...I would never hurt Calleigh."

"Then explain the bruise on her eye and arm."

"I..."

"Exactly. Tim Speedle your under the arrest for assault of Detective Calleigh Speedle-"

"Rick I am telling you Tim did not do this on purpose." said Calleigh tears slowly streaming down her face.

"But he did do it?"

Calleigh didn't say anything.

"Exactly. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can-"

"Timmy."

"It's going to be ok mom. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed for you."

"Your just loving this aren't you Rick?" asked Horatio.

Stetler turned to face Horatio. "What are you saying Caine?"

"You abused Yelina. You and I both know it. This was an accident. He just lost his brother. And you arrest him infront of his friends and family for something he did not do."

"Well that remains to be proven." said Stetler. "Until then. He'll be at county lock up. Let's go Speedle." said Stetler as he pulled Tim into the elevator.

"Tim..." said Calleigh.

"Its ok baby. Everything's going to be ok." said Tim just as the elevator doors closed.

Calleigh sighed as her cell phone rang. "Speedle!" Calleigh said angrily.

"Calleigh...i'm sorry this is Kelly with Miami children's program. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Kelly...um...no uh...can I help you?"

"Are you and your husband still interested in adoption?"

TBC...Ok I used to give old Stetie the benefit of the doubt. But now...i'm not so sure. lol. Please review. Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Things are going to get better for the Speedle's I promise...adventually.

---TALLEIGH---

"How's the case going?" asked Tim through the phone.

"It's only been a couple of hours Tim...we got nothing."

"Where did Delko get with the prints?"

"There still running. Were thinking this guys a new criminal."

Tim nodded. "Well James couldn't have had any enemies. He was only on the job one day." stated Tim.

"Tim stop." started Calleigh. "We'll figure it out ok."

Tim nodded and lowered his head.

"Hey...hey." said Calleigh putting her hand on the glass seperating them. "Look at me."

Tim sighed and looked up tears in his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. We'll find the asswhole who murdered James."

"It's not just James Calleigh. There's a missing women out there, things between us are screwed up."

"Things between us are not screwed up."

"Oh face it Calleigh. Ever since you found out you couldn't have children all we've done is argue."

"Tim..."

"No Calleigh...i've been a jerk. I took the chance of you ever having your own child away from you. And I honestly don't know why you stay with me." said Tim honestly as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Because I love you. And for the last time, what happend to me was not your fault. It was the result of 3 angry people. And nothing more."

"No Calleigh your wrong. It is my fault. If I didn't push Danny to the ground and then run away from New York I would have never meet you. Causing you to lose your first baby and get shot."

"I would rather have had a miscarriage and get shot then to never have known you." said Calleigh her accent thick.

"Do yourself a favor Cal." said Tim tears still falling from his eyes. "Get out while you still can." said Tim and hung up the phone. "Guard." said Tim as he walked to the door.

"Tim..." Tim ignnored her and let the guard take him back to his holding cell.

---TALLEIGH---

"Horatio I swear I have only seen him cry twice in his life. At our wedding. And this afternoon."

"Well figure it out Cal."

Calleigh sighed heavily. "I know. But we got nothing."

"Well figure it out." repeated Horatio. Calleigh nodded and Horatio took her into a hug. "You hang in there."

Calleigh cried slightly. "I just want it all to be over."

"I know." said Horatio as he pulled apart from Calleigh slightly. "How did the talk with Kelly go?"

Calleigh sighed and sat down on the couch. "She wanted to know if we were still interested in a baby. I told her yeah. There's a single mom who lives in North Dakota who was raped and doesn't want her baby. She read our file. And wants to give us the baby."

"Well that's great." said Horatio sitting next to her.

"Yeah..." said Calleigh tears sliding down her cheeks. "Ever since Syracuse...all me and Tim have done is fight. I don't know...maybe...maybe he's right. Maybe were not meant to have a baby."

"Calleigh...look at me. You and Speed are my two favortie CSI'S. Just don't tell Delko." Calleigh laughed lightly. "You guys have been through so much. Nobody...and I mean nobody deserves this baby more then you two. And I promise you when you get this baby. I will do everything in my power to protect it. And if its a girl you have my word that she won't date until she's 60."

Calleigh laughed loudly and then sighed. "Thank you. I needed that."

---TALLEIGH---

"I got a hit off the set of prints Speedle gave me."

"And?"

"Well the palm print matches a Frankie Warner. But I got another hit. I think it belongs to our girl." said Eric as he handed the file over to Horatio.

"Melissa Warner."

"The perv rapped his own sister."

---TALLEIGH---

"Frankie Warner! Miami Dade pd. Open up!" said Frank as he pounded on the door.

"Sounds like nobody's home Frank." said Horatio. Just then they heared broken glass. And a man falling two stories to the ground. "You go see if the girl's inside. I got Frankie." said Horatio. Frank nodded nad entered the apartment.

"Miami-Dade police department! Freeze." said Horatio. "I said Freeze!"

Horatio chased Frankie down an alley and to a dead end, slamming him into the wall. "You just made a mistake my friend."

"I didn't do anything wrong and who the hell si Frankie?"

"Yes...yes you did. You've made tons of mistakes so far. And the first one was messing with my family."

---TALLEIGH---

"Where is he?" asked Calleigh.

"Frank's got him in interrogation. He's not giving anything up."

Calleigh sighed. "You anaylized the prints, there's got to be some way to get him."

"We can get him for rap but not for murder. He's not Frankie."

"What?"

"I took another look at the prints. I think Frankie's being framed."

"So who is he?"

"Jack Milton."

"Does he know Frankie?"

"Like I said. He's not talking."

Calleigh moaned in frustration. "This case is getting way to complicated."

"Speaking of cases. How's Speedle's going?"

"Thanks for remanding me. I need to get pictures taken."

---TALLEIGH---

"Turn to the left please." stated the department photographer.

Calleigh did as told. "So are you getting what you want Rick?"

"I'm just trying to find out the truth."

"I already told you." said Calleigh getting into Rick's face. "Tim wouldn't hurt a fly. And you just love this don't you. Take down one of Horatio's team is like taking down him. I told you Tim was sleeping when he did this. And you know that there's no way to prove that."

"Well...we'll see about that."

"No, I know what this is about. Yuor pissed off that Yelina left. And that me and Tim's relationship is stil strong."

"Strong? I think that's an understatment of the century."

---TALLEIGH---

TBC...Short chapter. Sorry. But I can't solve a case in only 3 chapters now can I? lol.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Detective Stetler. I found nothing that suggests that Detective Speedle hit his wife intutally."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm postive."

"Alright thank you."

---TALLEIGH---

"So your positive that the prints were transfered Eric?"

"Positive."

"Alright anything else?"

"I found some skin cells that didn't belong to Jack or Frankie, there running through CODIS now."

---TALLEIGH---

Tim walked into his bedroom and smiled at the site before him. Calleigh was wrapped up in their blanket, her head barried in his pillow. Tim smiled and walked over to the bed. He beant down and brushed a lock of her out of her eyes. Causing her to shift slightly. "Tim not now." Calleigh muttered lightly. Tim grinned and climbed under the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tim I said not now." Calleigh started. But soon woke up. "Tim!" yelled Calleigh and through her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby."

"Oh my god are you ok?" asked Calleigh looking him over.

"Calleigh...I was in a cell by myself. I'm fine."

Calleigh smiked at her husband's sarcastic ways and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Tim smiled and touched Calleigh's cheek softly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's ok. You were frustrated. I can't blame you."

Tim sighed. "So how's the case going?"

"Not so good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Delko identified the prints that you got off the car. They belong to some guy named Frankie. We went to Frankie's place. He jumped out of a window. Horatio chased after him, brought him back to the lab and found out that it wasn't Fankie. Some guy named Jack Milton. He won't talk to say if he knows Frankie or not. But obviously he does if he was at his apartment. We can't find the girl. At first we thought Frankie rapped his own sister. She was the girl who you saw in the video."

"Who James tried to help?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...anyways we think someone's framing Frankie."

"Jack?"

"We don't know. Were at a dead end. I ran the bullet through IBIS. I didn't get anything."

Tim sighed and fell back onto the pillows. "Hey...we'll get it figured out ok." said Calleigh rubbing her hand up and down his chest lightly.

Tim sighed. "I know we will." started Tim. Calleigh leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "So did Kelly call?"

Calleigh looked at him and nodded. "Yeah she did."

"So what did she say?"

"She said that there was a women in North Dakota who doesn't want her baby, she read our file and wants to give us her baby."

"Well that's great." said Tim and sat up.

"Yeah...its great."

"Cal...what's a matter?"

"I'm just not sure if a baby right now is the best thing."

---TALLEIGH---

"Well look who broke out of prison." said Eric as Tim and Calleigh entered the fingerprint lab.

"Yeah its great to see you to. Oh by the way your friend Johnny, says he misses you."

"That's cute."

"Yeah...well I aim to please. Did you guys get anything?"

"Well I'm sure Calleigh filled you in on what we got so far. But the skin cells came out of CODIS."

"And?"

"Take a look for yourself." said Eric sliding a report in to Tim.

Tim took the file and read it. "Maxwell Golden. a.k.a Goldie or Max a million. Well that's clever. Got busted 4 years ago for cocaine position."

"So Max is probably doing this to get Frankie back because of drugs he didn't paid for maybe." suggested Calleigh. Horatio nodded. "And James was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Tim looked down at the ground. "I'm gonna go look at the security tape again."

Everyone nodded and watched Tim walk out the door. "How's he doing?" asked Horatio.

"Well...you know Tim...he hides behind that shell of his."

---TALLEIGH---

Tim sat down in front of the computer and put the tape in just before Tyler walked in.

"Hey...Speed...your back."

Tim nodded but didn't say anything.

"Listen man. I'm sorry about your brother."

Tim nodded again. "I was just going to look over the security tape again."

Tyler nodded. "You want me to leave?"

Tim nodded. "It's your lab. Do what you want."

Tyler sat down next to Tim and watched the tape.

Tim noticed that the tape cut out just a few seconds after James fell to the ground. Tim sighed as Calleigh walked in. "Tim..."

"Yeah babe?"

"There's an elderly women here to see you."

Tim nodded and walked out of the door to reception. "Can I help you? Wait your the lady who owns the car."

"Yes."

"Ok. What can I do for you?"

"Well I noticed a strong odor when I got up this morning. I followed it to my garage. I opened my trunk and I saw a women lying in there."

Tim looked down at the ground then back up to the wome. Very much like Horatio. "She's in your trunk?"

The women nodded.

---Talleigh---

Tim opened the ladies trunk and sure enough there was Mellisa Warner. "Calleigh..."

"Oh my god." said Calleigh putting a hand over her nose and mouth. "That's uh...that's some decomp."

TBC...Things will get better for the Speedle's I promise. Just not right away. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"So whoever is framing Frankie. Stuffed his sister into the car." stated Delko.

Tim nodded. "Are we sure that Frankie is even alive?" asked Calleigh.

"Who knows anything anymore." stated Tim tiredly.

"Honey your tired. You need to go home."

Tim shook his head and stiffled a yawn. "No, I'm not going anywhere until we get something."

Calleigh looked at Horatio for help. "Speed...maybe...maybe it would be a good idea if you took some time off. Spend sometime with your mom and dad."

Tim sighed. "H...I really wanna work this."

"I know you do. But maybe if you got some rest. It clear your head."

TIm sighed and nodded. "Fine...call me if you get anything."

---TALLEIGH---

Tim took his badge and gun off his belt and set it on the nightstand next to his and Calleigh's bed. He undressed and got into the shower. Letting the warm water pour down the back of his neck, and back. Tim sighed. Why had everything got so screwed up? He was happy, he had a wife who let's face it is hot. He had a best friend who he could tell anything to. A boss who would die for him. I mean honestly how many boss's would die for their co workers. He was going to have a baby of his own. It just seemed to all go wrong after Calleigh had the miscarriage.

Tim stepped out of the shower to what seemed like an hour later, to hear the phone ringing. Tim wrapped his towel around his waist tightly and picked up the phone. "Hello..."

"Hi. Mr. Speedle?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Kelly Burns. With the adoption agency."

"Oh hi Kelly. Sorry its been a rough couple of days."

"Yeah...I um...I heared about your brother on the news. I'm terribly sorry."

"Yeah...thank you um...did you need something?"

"I actually just called to tell you that the women who wanted to give up her daughter. Doesn't uh...doesn't-"

"Want to anymore." said Tim sadly.

"I'm so so sorry. I know how much you and Calleigh want a baby."

"Yeah...well these things happen I guess."

"I"m sorry. But we have many clients who may pick you."

"Or may not."

Kelly sighed. "I'm so sorry, Tim."

Tim sighed. "Yeah...me too." said Tim and hung the phone angrily. Tim was angry and when the Speedle men get there temper going it's kinda hard to stop them. Tim stood up and knocked the nightstand to the ground. He then walked over to the dresser and knocked the framed photo's to the floor. Tim dropped his head and sighed. Why was everything turning out so bad for them? Why was it always the Speedle's? Why couldn't it ever be the Camden's or, or the Delko's? Why always the Speedle's?

---TALLEIGH---

Calleigh walked over to the mass spec when it beeped. She took the print out and read it to no one really. "Sun screen."

"Hey." said Eric as he walked into trace.

"Hey."

"What do you got?"

"Sun screen."

"Mmmm...Belmontes found some of that at the crime scene. Where'd you find it?"

"On the edge of Frankie's lifted print."

"So maybe who's ever framing him uses sun screen." Just then Horatio walked in.

"How's it goin?"

Calleigh looked at Eric who looked at Horatio. "Hey H."

"Yeah."

"You use sun screen right?"

Horatio nodded. "I know what's going on." said Calleigh.

"Care to explain?" asked Horatio.

"Well your a red head. Your fair complacted. So you need to use sun screen." Horatio nodded again. "Well I found traces of sun screen on the lifted Frankie print on the car."

Horatio nodded knowing were she was going with this. "So this Max a million character could be using sun screen."

Calleigh nodded. "Why don't we call in Jack Milton. I haven't talk to him yet. Maybe I could talk some sense into him." said Calleigh as she walked out of trace. Eric and Horatio following her.

---TALLEIGH---

"So Jack."

"What."

"Tell me about Max." asked Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"Like I told you guys before. I don't know a Max or a Frankie."

"Then why are trying to set Frankie up?"

"What?"

"Come on Jack." said Calleigh as she pushed her chair over to Jack's left side. "We know Frankie prints were lifted. They were a plant. You set him up. Why?"

Jack sighed. "We...I don't know anything."

Calleigh gave Jack a questioning look and walked over so she was standing in front of him and leaned down from across the table, exposing her breats a little. "Jack...come on you can tell me. Maybe I can get D.A. to cut you a deal."

Jack looked from Calleigh's chest to her eyes. "Fine...Frankie's an old friend of me an Max. Frankie calls us up one day says he got some drugs. Tells us to me him behind the broken down gas station on Blue Diamond road. We go and he rips us off. So we take him and through him in the car."

"Where is he now?"

"He's..."

"Jack...were is he?"

Jack sighed. "He's in a run down warehouse."

"Where?"

"Off Biscayne. Right before fifth avenue."

---TALLEIGH----

Calleigh, Horatio, and Eric got out of the hummer and approached the warehouse guns raised. "You guys watch yourselves. This guy plays for keeps."

Calleigh and Eric nodded and entered the shack with their boss. "Miami Dade P.D." said Horatio. The warehouse was silent.

After a few moments of silents Eric spoke. "Maybe it's a set up?"

Horatio shook his head. "There's a blood trail here."

"And the smell of decomp." piped up Calleigh. "So either Max is dead or Frankie is."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to get here." said Max.

"Max put the gun down." ordered Horatio.

"Um...no."

"Max. Put. The Gun. Down." ordered Calleigh.

"Fisty." said Max as cocked his gun.

"Listen. You can fire. But it's three against one. So what's it gonna be?" asked Eric.

Max aimed his gun at Calleigh. But she fired first knocking him to the ground.

Eric put his gun away and Calleigh and Horatio walked over towards Mx, guns raised. Horatio used his foot and kciked Max's gun from his hands. Max was still alive but barely. She put her gun away and got down next toh im pressing down on his wound making him scream in pain.

"Tell me why you did this."

Max muttered something but Calleigh couldn't make it out. "You killed a cop. Now tell me why you did this!"

"I...didn't." choked out Max.

"Didn't what?" ask ed Calleigh angrily as she pressed on his wound harder.

"I didn't know he was a cop."

Calleigh laughed evily. "Please...he had his badge on. You knew."

Max smiled evily. "I guess we'll never know."

"Why'd you kill Frankie?"

"Had...had...to..had to get him back."

"Your sick." said Calleigh.

---Talleigh---

Tim walked into the crimelab after his call from Calleigh. "What's going on?"

"We got him."

Tim sighed and sat down in a chair as Calleigh explained everything to him.

---LONG LIVE TALLEIGH ---TALLEIGH---- LONG LIVE TALLEIGH----

A FEW WEEKS LATER---

Tim, Calleigh and Eric were watching a basket ball game on t.v. when the phone rang. Tim and Eric were indulged in the game to even noticed the phone. "Oh...don't worry. I'll get it."

"Hello. Speedle residence. Mhmm...yeah hi..." Calleigh began to cry and hung up the phone. And quietly made her way into the living room.

"OH SWISH!" yelled Eric and Tim playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow...Calleigh Timmy hit me."

"I don't care."

Tim noticed the look on his wife's face and walked over to her. "Honey what's wrong?"

"That was the adoption agency."

TBC...Epilogue is next!


	6. The End

"Calleigh what do you mean that was the adoption agency."

"I mean it was the adoption agency. Another teenager in Ohio doesn't want her kid. She read our file. She wants to give us the baby." stated Calleigh tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Calleigh nodded. "Where gonna have a baby."

LONG LIVE TALLEIGH

Tim exhaled and walked over to Calleigh, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She's fine."

"I know. I just...i'm afraid if I go to bed. She won't be here when we get up."

Tim turned Callegih around. "She's gonna be here. We really have a baby. She's not going anywhere."

Calleigh nodded. "She's so beautiful." said Calleigh walking over to the edge of the crib.

Tim nodded. "She sure is."

Calleigh smiled and glanced at Tim and found tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are...are are you crying?"

Tim smirked and looked down at the ground. "I'm just...I finally have the family I always wanted." Calleigh smiled and hugged Tim tightly.

LONG LIVE TALLEIGH

"Mommy..." said Gabby Speedle.

Calleigh moaned and barried her head into Tim's chest.

"Mommy..."

Calleigh sighed and sat up. "What is it sweetie?"

"I can't sleep."

Calleigh yawned and pulled Gabby onto the bed. "And why can't you sleep?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Would this bad dream have anything to do with the scary movie you and daddy watched tonight?"

Gabby shook her head and barried it into Calleigh's shoulder. "Mommy...can I sleep here tonight?"

Calleigh smiled. "Of course you can."

Calleigh watched Gabby fall asleep. And she looked from Gabby to Tim. This was her family. Finally they were happy. Calleigh smiled as Tim put a protective arm around Gabby. Gabby was 100 percent a daddy's girl and no matter how hard she tried she knew Gabby would always be that way.

LONG LIVE TALLEIGH

Tim walked by Gabby's room and noticed she was jumping on her bed. "Gabriella Marie Speedle what did I tell you not to do?"

"Don't talk to strangers." said the very saracstic 4 year old, still jumping.

"What else."

"Um...never steal uncle Horatio's sunglasses."

"And..."

"Not to jump on the bed." said Gabby quietly.

"Exactly and why are you doing it?"

Gabby shrugged. "I dunno."

Tim smirked and sat down next to his daughter. "What's a matter?"

"Daddy...why can't I have a little brother or sister. Jamie from preschool has a little baby brother."

Tim sighed. "Well honey something happend a long time ago to where mommy can't have babies."

"But why?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I wish I did. But I don't."

"Can you adopt another baby?"

"WHy do that when we already have a perfect little angel right here." said Tim as he tickled Gabby's belly. Gabby squealed and squirmed away from her father.

"Daddy." started Gabby. "I'm not perfect."

Tim smiled. "Come on. Time for you to get into bed. Gabby nodded and crawled under the covers. "Goodnight pumpkin."

"Night...daddy. I love you."

"I love you to." said Tim and kissed Gabby's forehead. Gabby's eyes flickered closed and Tim whispered. "More then you know." Tim stood up turned off the light and walked into his own room to find Calleigh reading a book.

"So did you get her to stop jumping on the bed."

Tim nodded. "I took care of it." Calleigh nodded and sat her book down on the nightstand.

"She asked me why she couldn't have a little brother or sister."

"What'd you tell her?"

"I told her that something happend. I didn't really elborate on it. I don't think a four year old needs to know that kinda of stuff." Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"Tim...do you think we made the right decision...in telling her she was adopted? I mean she is four." asked Calleigh sitting up.

"Well its either now...or when she's a teenager and runs away from us."

Calleigh nodded and Tim pulled her to him. "Your doing fine. Your a great mom."

Calleigh nodded. "And your a great father."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh passionatley. "I love you."

"Right back at cha slugger."

LONG LIVE TALLEIGH

"Uncle Eric!" squealed Gabby as she ran into Eric's arms.

"Hey there cutie pie. Din't your mommy and daddy tell you not to run in the lab."

Gabby smiled. And Eric couldn't resist that smile. She didn't come from Tim or Calleigh but she was like them both in several ways. She was stubborn and had the attitude of Tim. She had the smile that could make you go weak at the knees like Calleigh. If Eric didn't know the Speedle's he would say Gabby was their real kid.

"So what brings you here."

"Mommy...needed a file."

Eric looked over and saw and out of breath Tim. "Hey old man."

Tim shot Eric a glare. "Gabby...I thought I told you to stay with me."

"Sorry...but I wanna see Aunt Valera."

Eric looked at Tim who nodded. "I need to go get something out of my locker anyways. Eric nodded and took Gabby by the hand.

LONG LIVE TALLEIGH

"Gabby honey...stay away from the pool."

"But I wanna go swimming."

"Gabby...you just ate no."

"But daddy said." whined Gabby.

"I don't care what daddy said I said no."

Gabby stomped off and ran to Tim. "Daddy..."cried Gabby.

Tim picked her up. "What's a matter baby?"

"Mommy..won't let me swim."

"Calleigh..."

"No Tim...she just ate."

Calleigh and Tim got into a heated argument when Eric came in through the back gate. "Whoa, there Speedle's at war."

Tim and Calleigh stopped arguing and both said to eric. "SHUT UP!"

Eric put up his hands defensivley and walked over to Gabby. "What's with them?"

Gabby shrugged. "I dunno...I asked daddy if I could swim and he said yeah and mommy said no because I just ate and now there fighting."

Eric nodded and watched the couple continue there fight.

"God Tim...for a CSI your stupid."

"I'm a CSI Calleigh not a human digestive therapist."

Calleigh tried to be serious but she just busted out laughing. "A human digestive therpaist is that even a job?"

"I dunno...sounded like a job at the time."

Calleigh laughed and kissed Tim. She just couldn't stay mad at this guy for long. "Why don't we uh...get Eric to take Gabby and me and you can uh...go to a movie." suggested Calleigh.

"Why don't we just stay home."

"Sounds good to me."

THE END. Bad ending but I couldn't really think of anything.


End file.
